Parasite
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: Drake's life after the Parasite Spell. Short chapters. May contain nuts, swears and Drave.
1. Awakening

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K (For now)

Authoress's ramblings: Alrighty, new fic and it's NOT Hetalia! Heck it's not even anime! Nope. This time it's my favorite movie, The Sorcerer's Apprentice. And it features my favorite character, Drake. Am I the only one who noticed his belt buckle glow in the bathroom fight scene (When he knocked Horvath into the mirror) and the lab fight (When he trapped Balthazar on the Tesla Coil thingy)? In fact, in the scene where Drake says "These are not the droids you're looking for" his ring (right hand, pointer finger) is NOT the same one Horvath takes after using the Parasite Spell on Drake (The ring Horvath takes is the one on his right pointer finger, Drake is wearing three rings on his right hand in that scene). I can't type a British accent...and if you follow my Civil War Hetalia stuff you know I can't type accents.

**_This fic is henceforth disclaimed._**

* * *

><p>Pain…darkness…cold…voices?<p>

"Drake? Drake? Can you hear me?"

Yes, he could…but his eyelids felt like lead. From what he heard, the voice was male, and familiar…oh how he hoped it wasn't Horvath…he coughed weakly, a feeble attempt at acknowledging the voice.

"That's gotta be good right?"

Not Horvath then. Bob? No, it didn't sound like him…it sounded like…the Prime Merlinian…Dave Stutter? Dave Stutler? Dave something, It didn't matter right now. He forced his eyes open. He was right. Dave was kneeling next to him, Balthazar standing behind him.

"Need help?"

Drake nodded, and was helped to the couch by the two Merlinians. Balthazar looked him over.

"What did he do to you?"

Drake tried to recall the conversation he'd had with Horvath.

"Parasite spell…Haitian…I don't really remember."

Balthazar nodded, "You're lucky you survived, Horvath took your ring."

Drake shook his head, looking vaguely annoyed when his hair flattened and fell in his face.

"No he didn't."

Dave looked confused. Balthazar held the piece up.

"My ring is just stage jewelry, a piece with a bit of pre-stored energy." The magician tapped a perfectly manicured nail on his belt buckle.

"Your power actually comes from the stones in your belt buckle?"

Drake nodded. "I ain't as daft as I act."

"I take it you learned your lesson about messing with Morganians?"

Drake nodded, with a small laugh. "I never really was Morganian, but I'm not Merlinian either."

Balthazar tossed Drake's ring up and down. "Dave needs a practice partner…you need more training."

Drake and Dave exchanged looks.

"You want me…to be an apprentice?" Drake sounded insulted.

Balthazar shrugged. "The choice is yours. Meet us at Battery Park in two days with your answer, take it easy with your magic for a while and call someone to stay with you."

The Merlinians left the penthouse, while Drake picked up the phone to call his assistant, mulling the idea over. He could use more tricks for his act.

* * *

><p>TBC? R&amp;R and let me know if I should continue it. I rather like it as it is.<p> 


	2. Thoughts

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Drake ignored the chattering of the woman helping him plan his next show. He really didn't want to join up with the Merlinians, mostly because he knew that they'd try to make him one of them, and he was happy being semi-neutral. On the other hand, he wanted to learn some new spells to add to his act. He could, in theory, join them, learn all he could, then leave. However, that could lead them to not letting him leave, and Horvath was right, he was nearly incompetent in a fight, as much as he hated to admit it. Balthazar also still had his ring, and while he didn't <em>need<em> it, he did want to have it. He stood and paced in front of his desk, refusing to think about the fact that it was in this room Horvath tried to kill him, and nearly succeeded. He had no clue if Horvath survived, but he really didn't care. He sighed, coming to a decision.

"Mr. Stone? Are you alright? Is this related to your seizure?"

"I'm fine, luv. Take the rest of the day off. I'll be fine."

She left, closing the door quietly. Drake rested his head on his arms on his desk.

* * *

><p>Drake settled his jacket as he walked through the park. He'd had second thoughts about this meeting. He shivered.<p>

"Mommy look! It's Drake Stone!" A little girl shrieked, an apparent fan. He looked over at her, she was wearing one of his shirts, she looked to be about six. She ran over to him.

"Mr. Stone, can I get my picture taken with you?"

"Of course, luv."

The girl's mother took their picture, and he signed an autograph for her. It was a routine he was familiar with, and it calmed his mind. He looked around the park, scanning the people for the Merlinians he was supposed to meet.

Ten pictures and eleven autographs later, he found the two he was looking for. Balthazar was teaching Dave something, apparently involving pigeons.

"I want my ring back."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Have you reached a decision?"

Drake nodded.

"I want my ring back, and I want to learn from you…but this doesn't make me Merlinian…more neutral, understand?"

Balthazar tossed the pink gemed skull ring back to it's owner.

"Dave's learning animal control."

"I know how to do that." Drake thought that much was obvious, he did use large cats in his shows. Although, a good foundation of trust helped this particular magic. Drake knew Dave had a pet dog, and he'd be able to control the dog easier than the pigeons Balthazar was having him control. Drake turned to leave.

"Call me when you have something relevant to teach me."


	3. Control

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress's Ramblings: Chapter 3! Wow, I'm on a roll with these. Anyway, college finals are coming up, I may be able to keep up these semi regular updates, I may not. These are short & sweet so I don't kill them by over thinking them, I hope these get longer as the story goes on.

* * *

><p>Drake shivered in the chilly air as he made his way back to his car. He had his ring back, which he slid back into it's proper place on his right pointer finger, he felt calmer, maybe it was because his entire look was restored, or maybe it was simply psychological. Maybe he'd go work with the cats. He still wanted the tiger jumping out of a leopard. Besides, he needed a break from his thoughts.<p>

"Drake!"

Drake sighed. Apparently the Prime Merlinian had gotten away from Balthazar. He was still a good ways from his SUV. He stopped, knowing he'd never outrun the other sorcerer, and he'd probably fall and break his neck in the process of attempting it.

"Balthazar wants to know if you can help me with animal control…he says it's so that I get a fresh look at things, but I think he wants to spend more time with Veronica"

Veronica? The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Dave was still babbling.

"Shut up, and come with me." Drake headed for his car. He stopped next to a non-descript black SUV, he never did get his silver one back after Horvath turned it into a garbage truck.

"Get in, and give me directions to your place."

Dave gave the other a blank look.

"My place? Why?"

"You have a dog, no? Animal control is easier with animals that trust you."

* * *

><p>"You said this was easy!"<p>

"I said it was easier! It's still hard!"

Drake was sitting on a counter in his kitchen, the expensive flooring covered in newspaper, Dave was attempting to control Tank. Dave glared at the magician, Drake kicked him.

"Keep working on it."

He hopped off the counter, and left the room to answer his phone.

"I think I got it!"

Drake re-entered the room.

"Good. Now grab your dog and let's go."


	4. Animals

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+ (Some mention of sexuality and Drake being semi-angsty)

Note: Parasite is my most reviewed story!

Authoress Ramblings: Okay, as implied by last chapter's rambles, I'm a college student, and this weekend is Easter, I'll be away from decent internet with my parents. Also, Easter Chapter? Anyone want? This story picks up right after the movie (roughly August-October, cold enough to need jackets, but not winter coats), so an Easter chapter would be in the future. I personally don't observe Easter as anything more than the commercial holiday, but let me know in a review...although I'm not fond of putting two special chapters so close together as there will be one in about 2 weeks. But you HAVE to review to let me know. Anonymous reviews are enabled, and to the three regular reviewers and the person who just reviewed chapter one, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Dave picked up the dog, clipping the leash onto the collar, scrambling to catch up to Drake, who was already in the elevator.<p>

"You have a habit of leaving people behind don't you?"

Drake ignored him. Dave repeated his question, only to be ignored again.

"What's your problem?"

Dave was starting to get annoying.

"You."

Drake unlocked the car.

"Keep the dog on the floor in the back seat, and anything happens you're cleaning every inch of the interior."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Several glares from Drake indicated that he wanted no speaking on their impromptu road trip, and he'd reinforced it with a silencing spell. Dave fell asleep, not quite sure if Drake would wake him when they got wherever they were going. Drake cringed as the dog farted in the back seat.<p>

* * *

><p>"It appears that this trick of yours is going to involve...Drake? Are you paying attention?"<p>

Drake snapped out of his trance, he was watching Dave work with an animal trainer with Tank, only to find an angry woman glaring at him.

"Sorry, luv. What were you saying?"

She crossed her arms, and intensified her glare.

"I was saying, it appears that this trick of yours is going to involve an…DRAKE!" She slapped him, snapping him out of another trance. He looked at her, feigning hurt.

"I didn't know you were gay."

Drake gawked at her.

"WHAT?"

"You keep staring at that guy you brought with you."

Drake continued to gawk at her as she laughed at him.

"He's not my type. Can we get back on topic?"


	5. Plans

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress Ramblings: You're going to need to know stage positions for this one. Specifically, dead center and stage center (sometimes just called center) This site should help. It's the one I used. www(dot)pndrama(dot)org(Forwardslash) pages(Forwardslash) stage(dash)door(Forwardslash)stage(dash)positions(dot)php

* * *

><p>"Then what <em>is<em> your type?"

Drake ignored her in favor of working with the model on the table in front of him, trying to figure out what he needed, which he knew was _not_ Dave. Dave could be eaten by a leopard for all he cared…wait…Balthazar would probably kill him if he let his precious Prime Merlinian get eaten.

"What if you bring the leopard up through here?"

Drake nodded, moving the leopard figurine accordingly.

"And here is where your tiger would have to appear, in order for it to have room to land"

Drake moved the tiger figurine, then placed his figurine, then studied the layout.

"Can we have two tigers?"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Dave had gotten sufficient control with animals, having progressed from Tank to one of Drake's leopards, with close supervision by Drake, who claimed he was looking out for the cat, and the leopard trainer, and Drake had a plan for his next show he was satisfied with, he wasn't happy about not getting his second tiger. Drake signaled to the trainer that he was leaving the area, his phone vibrating, not quite loud enough to spook the large cat they were currently sharing space with.<p>

"Hullo?"

It was Balthazar, wondering where they were. Drake assured him that Dave was fine, and they'd be heading back into the city soon. He hung up, and signaled the trainer to take the leopard back.

"We need to go."

Dave left the training area, and collected Tank while Drake headed out to the car.

* * *

><p>Drake flopped on his bed, having dropped Dave at his apartment, and gone out and gotten drunk. He was confused as hell and he didn't want to entertain his current thoughts. His phone chirped at him. He ignored it in favor of going to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed, silencing the audience, and then…the fireworks, lighting up the stage as a leopard ran towards dead center, a tiger leapt from the back of the leopard at stage center, both cats stopped dead center as the stage filled with smoke, a loud crack and the cats were replaced with a man.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Drake Stone!"

Drake smiled at the audience and bowed as he was expected to do. This was his first show since the Parasite Spell fiasco, word had gotten out that Drake had a seizure and rumors flew about how it would affect his shows. It was time to show them that Drake Stone wasn't going anywhere.


	6. Special Chapter: Easter

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+ (Authoress may swear)

Authoresses Ramblings: This takes place in April...actually I can give it a specific date: April 24th 2011, tomorrow, since I have no clue if I can get on tomorrow this is being posted tonight. Random pointless holiday goodness...I hope...

* * *

><p>"Drake…what are you doing?"<p>

Drake's kitchen, with it's gold plated cabinets, granite counter tops, and stainless steel appliances, was white, and a fine dusting of powder still hung in the air. Dave stood in the doorway, watching the chaos. Drake's black shirt was more white than black, and his leather pants were ruined.

"Baking."

Dave gawked at his friend.

"Baking?"

Dave had seen some weird things since moving in with the quirky magician,like Drake's morning hair, but Drake baking had to take the cake…pun intended.

"That's what I said init?"

"Okay…_what_ are you baking?"

"Hot cross buns…"

Drake flushed, he didn't like admitting there were things he missed from his homeland.

"…Like in the rhyme?"

Drake glared at the other sorcerer.

"Exactly."

"Perhaps I should call Veronica and Balthazar. Veronica should be able to help you."

Drake shook his head.

"I can do this!"

Dave left the room, shaking his head. Hopefully Drake didn't destroy the kitchen, with the destruction of Dave's apartment, the only places left to go were the lab or Balthazar and Veronica's.

Ten minutes later, a pouting, flour covered magician appeared in the living room.

"Call them."

Apparently Veronica couldn't bake. A thousand years in the grimhold had dulled those skills. Balthazar, on the other hand, could. He and Drake had finally managed a successful attempt at the buns. When the buns were cooled, the four sat around the fireplace enjoying them, and drinking, Drake had broken out his good beer. Balthazar told them stories from Easters past, and Veronica had even joined in one, telling how Horvath had gotten in trouble one year for turning Merlin's robes into a bunch of blue rabbits, granted, he'd been entertaining the prince and princess. Drake told a few stories of Easter with his family before he left England. Dave and Drake had ended up on the couch, Dave was leaning on Drake, while Balthazar and Veronica remained on the rug in front of the fire.

It wasn't a traditional Easter, but maybe it would become their own tradition.

* * *

><p>More Authoress Ramblings: Hot cross buns are an English Easter tradition...I'm not sure they date back to Merlin, so for that reason, Veronica does not know how to make them, but Balthazar does. A woman in Merlin's time would be expected to know how to cook, but when you have a thousand years in a tiny prison with an evil sorceress, you tend to forget things, besides, modern stoves are relatively new to her. Also, about Drake's pants, once powder like flour or powdered (confectioners) sugar gets on leather, it's a bitch to get off. Both turn to paste when wet, flour paste washes off other things relatively easy, but not leather, and powdered sugar paste hardens into candy-like globs, at least in my experience, and has to be cracked off, both leave residue on the leather. Ah the joys of making beignets in a leather coat.<p> 


	7. Showtime

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+ (Some language)

Authoress's Ramblings: Okay, so I made it on today, mostly because I didn't have anything to do today, like I thought I would, and I got up earlier than I planned on, and these chapters take like ten minutes to write if I focus, two to edit and 30 seconds to put in line breaks. Because they take so little time, I get to update faster. Happy Easter, don't eat too much chocolate.

* * *

><p>Drake's shows were a blend of true magic and smoke and mirrors, any sorcerer would be able to see that, and some of the audience favorites were the huge true magic tricks, illusions and cleverly lifted spells created the most elaborate tricks, it was these tricks that Drake liked to overdo. Drake's magic had been slowly re-stabilizing, and in all honesty, he was sure it was too soon to try to put on a show, but he was Drake Stone, and he was expected to put on one hell of a show.<p>

* * *

><p>One of the perks of being a sorcerer was that the hat trick never got old. No one, sometimes not even Drake, knew what he'd pull out. It might be the cliché rabbit, or it might be something more exotic. Maybe it was time to pull himself out of the hat.<p>

The crowd went wild.

* * *

><p>Drake caught a glimpse of someone next to the stage, in the area sectioned off for safety. The figure raised a cane. It was Horvath. Drake instantly shrouded the stage in smoke, to hide the older sorcerer from the audience, and himself from the other sorcerer. If Horvath was here to finish him off, like Drake suspected he was, he wouldn't have a chance…unless he created a sufficient distraction. Drake fell off the stage, the smoke cleared, and panic erupted. Drake had no clue how much damage he'd done to himself, but it was clear to him that he was actually hurt. He made a mental note to call Balthazar to warn him…as soon as he was able. With that, he blacked out.<p>

"Mild concussion, sprained ankle, and broken arm…he's lucky he didn't break his neck."

Balthazar nodded, Drake's assistant had called him after Drake had woken up briefly and asked her to. He'd been told Drake fell off the stage, but Drake had yet to wake up again.

"I'll call you when he wakes up."

"Did he say anything else when he asked you to call me?"

The assistant started to shake her head.

"No…wait…he said a name…Horace…no…Hor-"

"Horvath?"

"Yeah! That was it!"

Balthazar looked mildly worried. He'd go pick up Dave, then come back. He had no clue why Horvath had chosen to attack Drake, but neither he or Dave should be left alone for long.


	8. Hospital

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress's ramblings: Written while watching NCIS...but anyway, this features...dun dun dun! Becky. I don't like her, she seemed a bit weak on the character front, but that's just me. Also features a bit of Drave if Drake would turn his head and squint and rotate the fic 180 degrees and stop denying it, possibly throwing a "Gibbs Slap" in there...but not until Drake isn't concussed. Also the random appearance of the Arcana Cabana...lets just say that Real Estate magic happened and Balthazar acquired a shop in the span of about a week.

* * *

><p>Drake had woken up minutes after Balthazar left to pick up Dave, and while agitated, he knew if he threw a fit, he'd get sedated, and that was the last thing he needed, especially since he was the only person able to keep his assistant safe until Balthazar returned…if he returned. His assistant, Amanda, had gone to call the older sorcerer. Drake knew that Horvath had found out he'd survived, he hadn't exactly kept it quiet, and apparently had thought that he was an easier target than Dave, which was mostly true, Drake had security, but nothing able to fend off a sorcerer, Dave had Balthazar. The two Merlinians entered the room…with a girl. Drake's eyes narrowed at her, but only for a second. It had him wondering why he didn't like her.<p>

"This is my girlfriend, Becky."

That might've been it. Drake sighed, he needed mental help.

* * *

><p>Balthazar had sent Dave and Becky to get something to eat, Drake had sent one of his bodyguards with them.<p>

"Horvath came after me, because he figured I'd be the easier target…I just outsmarted him…"

"By falling off the stage?"

"I didn't fall off. I walked off. I figured he wouldn't draw attention to himself by attacking an innocent."

Balthazar nodded, Drake wasn't stupid, and neither was Horvath, he wouldn't have attacked anyone other than Drake, and on stage would be where Drake was the least secure. He'd upgraded security in the penthouse and Drake didn't go anywhere without either Balthazar and Dave or a swarm of bodyguards. Dave and Becky returned with Drake's bodyguard.

"Drake, how many bedrooms does your penthouse have?"

"Five, why?"

"Because we need Becky to stay with you. Dave is staying above Arcana Cabana with Veronica and I, and Horvath already tried to use Becky to get to Dave."

Drake scowled, again briefly, but nodded. He closed his eyes.

"Do you want one of us to stay to wake you up, or do you want the doctors to?"

"Dave." The answer was automatic, and he wanted to hit himself for it.

"Alright. Dave, take a bodyguard and go get a doctor to explain what you need to do. I'll take Becky to Arcana Cabana."

Dave nodded.

* * *

><p>"Drake, wake up."<p>

Drake grumbled.

"Name?"

* * *

><p>More Authoress Ramblings: The last bit is actually what you're supposed to do. Wake up the concussed person every hour to hour and a half, then ask them a few questions they know the answers to immediately, then let them go back to sleep.<p> 


	9. Dave

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress's Ramblings: This one has more Dave in it, and a bit of Drave-influenced by painkillers.

* * *

><p>"Drake Stone"<p>

"Age?"

"25."

"Job?"

"Magician, can I go back to sleep now?"

Dave nodded, and Drake fell asleep again. Dave reset the alarm on his watch, he suspected that Drake had been sedated again, because Drake didn't shut up last time he woke him up. Dave fell asleep over his physics homework.

* * *

><p>"Drake!"<p>

Drake muttered the answers for the normal questions and went back to sleep. Dave rolled his eyes and called a nurse to get Drake's IV bags changed. Dave situated himself in his chair, watching Drake sleep for a moment before going back to his homework. His eyes tracked the nurse as she worked, and didn't leave her until she left the room. He shook his head and left the room to call Becky, because he had figured out that Drake didn't like her, and he'd been cussed out of the room last time he called her while still in Drake's earshot.

"Hello?"

"Sorry for calling so late."

* * *

><p>Dave entered Drake's room after his conversation with Becky. He still had twenty minutes til Drake needed to be woken up, so he picked up his Encantus, which was disguised as a physics book, and studied a spell Balthazar had assigned. It wouldn't exactly tell the future, more like a premonition. Dave had had some difficulty with it earlier. He couldn't practice it here, he needed the Merlin's Circle to help him at first.<p>

"Dave…"

Dave looked over at Drake, who was in the semi-drugged state of post-sedation.

"Yeah?"

"I want to leave."

"I know, but you can't yet."

Drake pouted, Dave rolled his eyes when the magician fell asleep before he could respond.

"And that would be why."

A nurse entered the room, Dave watched her until she left, again.

* * *

><p>"You have nice eyes, but the hair leaves a bit to be desired."<p>

Dave gawked at Drake as he reentered the room after talking to Becky.

"They gave you drugs again didn't they?"


	10. Future ExGirlfriend?

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress's Ramblings: This was SUPPOSED to be up a minimum of a half hour ago (which would have made it yesterday). Footnotes at the bottom, items marked for inventory. Also, there is an alternate version of this chapter using the Voltaire song "Bomb New Jersey." Let me know if you want it.

* * *

><p>Drake nodded, then gestured Dave out of the doorway as Amanda, Drake's assistant, came up behind him. She had a few of Drake's things, his ring she'd recovered from the doctors, some clothes, and his belt with the buckle, which he couldn't wear, but he liked to know where it was, and his iPod, which was the second item he snatched from her when she was close enough, the first being his ring. It wouldn't help him use strong magic, it was in need of a recharge, but even fully charged, the most he'd be able to do offensively were plasma bolts, and he sucked at them. Drake inserted the earbuds and turned on the iPod, enjoying the music, mostly because it drowned out the annoying beeps of the machines…and Amanda's lecture. He could see Amanda getting frustrated. He muted the music.<p>

"-than walking off the stage…stupid idiot! Are you listening to me?"

"Nope. Dave do you have any Sharpies?"

He knew that was the wrong answer, but at least he was honest.

"DRAKE! You could-"

Drake un-muted his music after Dave gave him a pack of Sharpies, which he then doodled anime characters and rock-stars on his cast with. He even doodled an evil looking teddy bear near his elbow (2). He thought it fit the song he was listening to at the moment. He hummed along to the lyrics.

_Saw you on the street_

_we had to meet_

_I thought I should greet you_

_In just one week I would delete you (1)_

* * *

><p>Amanda rolled her eyes, recognizing the song her boss was humming. He'd been on a Voltaire kick for about a week, and this was currently his favorite song. Dave just looked confused. Amanda looked at Dave and promised to return later with more activities to occupy Drake, who much to his chagrin, was stuck in the hospital for another day. She left as she recognized the next part of the song…that Drake had decided to actually sing, as Becky walked into the room, carrying a bag, that by the smell of it, carried food for Dave.<p>

_I love how you adore me_

_Oh, but honey how you bore me_

_Your life's such a wreck_

_I've lost all respect_

_I don't mean to surprise you_

_It took me just one week to despise you!_

Dave gawked at Drake, who laughed at Dave's expression, glared at Becky, and continued humming the song, also continuing his doodles. Becky took that as a cue to leave.

_There goes my future ex girlfriend_

_She's as sweet as a rose_

_Yes, she is_

_She has such beautiful lips_

_Now, if only they were closed_

* * *

><p>(1) Song: My Future Ex-Girlfriend, by Voltaire. And NO it was NOT meant to be a DrakexBecky thing...in Drake's mind it's "There goes your future ex-girlfriend" I just think that Drake would have had some experiences like the song. I also don't own the song. The original song used was Voltaire's Zombie Prostitute, but then I thought "This might be a bit high on the squick factor for some people" so I changed it. If you WANT to hear any song used in this fic, YouTube has them as well as Voltaire(dot)net.<p>

(2) This is a reference. If anyone gets it right, you get Drake & Dave for a weekend. It actually works for two things, but I'm looking for a specific one, if anyone gets the other one, they get Balthazar for a weekend. I don't own either reference this could apply to.


	11. Bomb New Jersey?

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress's Ramblings: Alternate to the chapter Future ExGirlfriend? , can be skipped if you wish. Contains: Drave, no Becky, and New Jersey hate.

To the people who guessed about the bear: I forgot about Pedobear! *hits self* Since it is NOT Pedobear I was looking for, can have Abigail and sorry, Jem Yorke, you can have either Drake or Dave, not both. It was Voltaire's Deady the Evil Teddy...maybe I made the reference too obscure...I tried to tie the bear to the song...

Also: This chapter is pretty much the same as the other chapter (Future ExGirlfriend?) except there is no Becky, and it contains Drave.

Song used: Bomb New Jersey, By Voltaire.

* * *

><p>Drake nodded, then gestured Dave out of the doorway as Amanda, Drake's assistant, came up behind him. She had a few of Drake's things, his ring she'd recovered from the doctors, some clothes, and his belt with the buckle, which he couldn't wear, but he liked to know where it was, and his iPod, which was the second item he snatched from her when she was close enough, the first being his ring. It wouldn't help him use strong magic, it was in need of a recharge, but even fully charged, the most he'd be able to do offensively were plasma bolts, and he sucked at them. Drake inserted the earbuds and turned on the iPod, enjoying the music, mostly because it drowned out the annoying beeps of the machines…and Amanda's lecture. He could see Amanda getting frustrated. He muted the music.<p>

"-than walking off the stage…stupid idiot! Are you listening to me?"

"Nope. Dave do you have any Sharpies?"

He knew that was the wrong answer, but at least he was honest.

"DRAKE! You could-"

Drake un-muted his music after Dave gave him a pack of Sharpies, which he then doodled anime characters and rock-stars on his cast with. He even doodled an evil looking teddy bear near his elbow. He thought it fit the song he was listening to at the moment. He sang along to the lyrics.

_There's a magical land I know,_

_A place where I grew up_

_ I'd make a deal with the devil himself,_

_to see that place blown up_

_ in that interesting land I know_

_where no one has a brain,_

_they all wear jeans that are acid-washed_

_yet they think I'm insane_

* * *

><p>Amanda rolled her eyes, recognizing the song her boss was singing. He'd been on a Voltaire kick for about a week, and this was currently his favorite song. Dave just looked confused. Amanda looked at Dave and promised to return later with more activities to occupy Drake, who much to his chagrin, was stuck in the hospital for another day. She left as she recognized the next part of the song…that Drake had decided to actually sing,<p>

_I would get down on my knees _

_and service the Japanese_

_'til I reek of old sushi but please_

_bomb New Jersey!_

Dave gawked at Drake, who laughed, and continued singing the song, also continuing his doodles.

* * *

><p><em>It's a place named after a sweatshirt,<em>

_So what more can you expect, sir?_

_And if you try to express you're individuality_

_they will throw you to the ground_

_And they'll kick you in the teeth_

_Like they did to me_

After that, Dave ended up sitting beside Drake listening to the music with him and had doodled a very awkward looking duck on Drake's cast. Drake shut up and shifted so that his good arm was behind Dave. It looked like they were cuddling, but Drake had said that it was so that Dave didn't fall off the bed and actually had space. Amanda, and a nurse, had peeked in before backing away slowly.


	12. Release

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress's Ramblings: Okay, writing for Sorcerer's Apprentice is difficult when I'm on a combination NCIS/YYH kick. I promise to finish this fic though.

* * *

><p>"THANK GOD!"<p>

Drake was sitting cross-legged on his hospital bed, his hairstylist sitting behind him, attempting to tame his bed head. At the moment his hair looked like he stuck a fork in an electrical socket. Dave had gone to help move Becky into Drake's penthouse. A doctor came in as the stylist finished with Drakes hair, and signed the discharge papers.

* * *

><p>Drake walked into his penthouse, expecting Dave's dull as dirt, although attractive, girlfriend, but he found Dave napping on a couch. He didn't have the heart to wake him. He went into his office to work on a press release. Amanda noticed the sleeping sorcerer, and having been present for the conversation Dave and Becky had, wasn't surprised. She followed Drake, hoping to prevent a press disaster…again.<p>

"Amanda….can you write this for me?" Drake whined at her. Amanda shooed him away and took his spot at his desk. She could read what he'd written, but it was clear he was annoyed with writing. He'd broken his right arm, he was ambidextrous, but he tended to use his right arm. After reading what he'd written, she scrapped it, tossing it into the fire, she didn't think he'd want Dave reading it. She intended to have a conversation with Drake about that.

Drake was coloring in the doodles on his cast, adding a few more. Dave was still asleep on the couch next to Drake's chair. Drake could hear Amanda muttering to herself. When he finished his doodles he picked up his phone and called his manicurist.

* * *

><p>Drake listened as Amanda read the press statement, and his manicurist worked on his nails. He'd have to get his stylist in to redo his hair color soon.<p>

"Morinin' luv."

Dave blinked at him.

"Oh. Hi Drake. Becky's staying with Veronica and Balthazar."Drake nodded, he'd guessed that.

"What do you think, Drake?" Amanda asked.

"It's good, luv, publish it, and warn the post office and have them redirect everything to my box."

Amanda nodded.

"What's going on?"

"The back side of show business."


	13. In which both Becky & Horvath appear

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress's Ramblings: Okay...Within the next few chapters the issue of Horvath should be cleared up. Becky is taken care of in this one. Also, an interesting fact: This was written while listening to the "Stuff to Blow Your Mind" Podcast...the topic was Dinosaur Sex...so, yeah... AWKWARD. I'm trying to write whatever this is, and the dinosaur sex talk isn't helping...

* * *

><p>Drake was up to his armpits in fan-mail and sympathy gifts, and Dave was out on a date with Becky. Drake had Bob and Diane, his manicurist, helping him sort through the mail, while Amanda was preparing a second press release, this one concerning Dave living with him, since questions had been asked. Dave would be asked to read it when he got back, and he'd already been instructed to keep his mouth shut. They sent a pair of bodyguards with them, more for protection from fans, rather than Horvath…Balthazar was stalking them for that reason. Drake sniffed, the letter in his hand reeked of perfume, he handed it to Diane, who added it to a pile of offensive smelling letters. Amanda would read them later. Bob had a pile of boxes that apparently contained baked goods. Diane was sorting letters. This was a common occurrence whenever Drake got hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Dave noticed the bodyguards…and Balthazar, and hoped Becky wouldn't notice them. They entered a restaurant. The bodyguards waited outside, in plain view of the door. They were mostly silent until they ordered. This was going to be an awkward night.<p>

Balthazar was watching for signs of his former friend, while keeping an eye on his apprentice. At the moment it looked like Dave was telling her about something, she looked bored. Balthazar scanned the street again. When he looked back, Becky was talking, and Dave was faking interest, badly. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hello Balthazar."

Balthazar turned to face the voice.

"Horvath."

The Morganian appeared to be unarmed. His staff was no where to be seen, and he wore no jewelry. His tie clip was still in place, but the stones were gone. Horvath was unarmed.

* * *

><p>Drake had fallen asleep on a box of cookies, Diane and Bob had left after they finished the last box of mail. He jumped when the door slammed. He blinked, Dave and Balthazar were standing in front of him, one looking agitated, the other depressed.<p>

"Apparently Horvath works for someone else now." Balthazar said at the same time Dave spoke.

"Becky dumped me."


	14. Ultimatum

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+.

Authoress Ramblings: Alright, this chapter contains the breakup. I'm going to my parents' for the weekend tomorrow, and will spending the evening with my best friend Cameron Kennedy (If you like Death Note or Hetalia crack check out her stuff) for my birthday, which is Monday, gods I'm getting old...anyway. Tomorrow's chapter will be Horvath's boss (I think you're all going to hate me...) then maybe some more Drave interaction, not quite romance, and on Monday will be my birthday present to myself and I have an idea for it, but it's a surprise (hopefully it'll appease the people ((the Drave fans at least)) I'm gonna piss off with tomorrow's chapter).

* * *

><p>Drake knew he should respond to Balthazar first, but Dave's announcement floored him. He knew it would happen, if it didn't he would have made it happen, but he didn't expect it for a while.<p>

"I'm sorry, Dave."

"She said that the secrets were driving us apart. I think she wasn't even trying to understand…"

"Probably not. Civilians don't like their beliefs challenged…" Balthazar said. Of course it hadn't been an issue when he was an apprentice. Civilians knew about magic, and it frightened them.

Drake shot the old Merlinian a glare.

"Dave, she just wasn't right for you." Drake opened the box of cookies on his lap and handed one to Dave. Dave took it, sitting on the couch, the only clean spot was next to Drake's chair.

"I really thought she was the one…I waited ten years to see her again…"

Drake winced. Apparently Dave hadn't moved on from the first rejection.

* * *

><p>"Dave, we need to talk." Becky looked at Dave with sad eyes across the table.<p>

Dave looked worried.

"About?" Dave had a sinking feeling that he knew what this was about, they talked about it when Drake was in the hospital, or rather, Becky issued an ultimatum, her or sorcery.

"Us." Becky said, her tone final. He knew what was coming.

Dave nodded, knowing nothing he said would change her mind, and he would risk alienating her even more, but he'd made his choice, and it wasn't her.

"I think we should see other people."

Dave made a small protest, more to show he was opposed to her idea, rather than to change her mind. He knew they were too different, and she wasn't putting the effort into trying to understand his new life, the ultimatum she'd issued showed that much. They'd moved her from Drake's penthouse to Arcana Cabana in an effort to help her understand, but it hadn't worked.

* * *

><p>"That sucks, darlin', but you're right. If she understood, she wouldn't have made you choose."<p>

"I was already thinking about a split when Horvath returned, temporary, until the danger passed…but I never thought she didn't understand."

Drake looked at Balthazar.

"Speaking of Horvath, who is he working for?"


	15. Horvath

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+

Authoress Ramblings: Alrighty. I know I crank these out faster than I say I will, mostly because reviews make me happy and I have WAY to much free time on my hands. I'll admit I skimped a bit on the news story in this chapter, and the whole Horvath thing...I've re-written it four times and I'm still not happy with it, this is why I thought you all might hate me. I know I don't have to ask for reviews, but please include pick-me-ups. I'm not in the best mood at the moment.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't matter, Horvath is returning to England, and from what he said, he's the only one who works for his employer brave enough to take us on."<p>

Drake didn't like hearing that, and decided he'd confront Balthazar later. He could tell he was hiding something. Drake nodded, giving Balthazar a 'we'll talk later' look, Balthazar nodded.

"Drake! Newspaper! It doesn't look good."

Drake took the paper and read the section Amanda pointed to.

"Shit. We didn't get the press release out soon enough…"

"Press release?" "The press has been asking questions about you. We wrote a press release, but we haven't released it yet…we were going to release it tomorrow. We're going to have to amend it."

"Why?"

Drake handed Dave the paper and pointed.

"Drake Stone's Secret Roommate."

"Read it."

Dave did, and his eyes widened.

"We'll have to keep the breakup under wraps until this blows over."

Dave nodded, yawned and headed for the guest room he'd claimed.

* * *

><p>"You're hiding something, Balthazar."<p>

Balthazar sighed.

"Tell me about your former master."

"Not much to tell. A bastard and a Morganian. Vanished when I was fifteen. Good riddence too." Drake sounded slightly depressed, he didn't like talking about his former master, mostly because of the abandonment issues it had caused.

"I'm sorry to tell you this...but he's back."


	16. In which lots of stuff happens

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+. (FLUFF!)

Timeskipity stuff.

Authoress Ramblings: Wow. LOOOOOOOOOOONG CAT-Wait...Chapter...I meant chapter. The longest yet, and as said above, it's a time-skipper. Mostly because a few moments aren't long enough to be their own chapter, like the first three items, and because I wanted to move this thing into this year AND start establishing their relationship.

Interesting Notes: I got trick candled at my birthday party...all 19 candles...

* * *

><p>Two days after Balthazar's revelationDave's breakup or about four days since Drake walked off the stage or a month after the Parasite spell.

* * *

><p>Drake had told Balthazar not to worry about his former master. If anything, he was using Horvath to get to him. Drake would take care of it. He'd also asked (ordered) Balthazar not to tell Dave, it was the last thing he needed to be worried about. With a glare, Balthazar nodded. Drake got up and escorted the older sorcerer to the door, reassuring him that his former master would be taken care of. He then called Amanda to help him situate his arm before going to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>A standard week after Drake walked off the stage<p>

* * *

><p>Drake stood on the spot where he'd been when he decided to walk off the stage. He'd told his bodyguards to stand where they had a week ago, and had Dave approach the stage every way Horvath could have to end up where he was without Drake noticing right away. No matter how they attempted it, at least one guard saw him, and Drake would have too, granted he was distracted that night, not to mention the spectators in that section. The guard could've easily been put under a spell, and the spectators would assume he was an assistant, or a fan trying to sneak closer. It was troubling to Drake that someone could get that close, but it was over, and precautions would have to be taken.<p>

A standard week after the breakup

"Drake, we have a problem."

Drake hated it when Amanda walked into his study saying things like that. It usually meant he was paying someone overtime to do damage control…or worse, he was paying "business expenses" for his lawyer to go shoe shopping.

"What now?"

Amanda tossed a paper at him.

"They found out about Dave's breakup."

Great. He'd be paying for damage control, as well as doing some on his own. Dave was not going to be happy.

* * *

><p>The day before Drake gets his cast off (A month and two weeks after Drake walks off the stage, Dave no longer lives with Drake, but visits frequently)<p>

* * *

><p>"MY ARM ITCHES!"<p>

Amanda and Dave looked ready to beat Drake senseless. He'd been complaining about his arm itching for an hour.

"Do something to take your mind off of it."

Amanda, who had been walking out of the room, silenced a laugh as Drake made a lewd comment that lead to Dave nervously stuttering, and from what she could see in the mirror in front of her, blushing. She missed the quick kiss on the cheek Drake gave Dave, but she did hear Dave's phone ring and see him leave hurriedly, blushing, on the phone, to Balthazar, from what she heard.

"MY ARM STILL ITCHES!"

* * *

><p>Three months after Drake's fall<p>

* * *

><p>Drake was trying to avoid the paparazzi, and actually doing a fairly good job. He was just shaking the last of a tail when he felt a familiar chill. Not the good kind he got whenever Dave would respond to his flirting, but the foreboding kind, that he hadn't felt since he was fifteen.<p>

"'Ello, brat."

Drake froze, and slowly turned. He wasn't bound to the man anymore, since he'd taken up an official apprenticeship with Veronica.

"Ma-Alistair."

A man stepped from the shadows, he was thin, almost skeletal, his eyes were grey and his gaze seemed to look into the soul, and Drake knew the man in front of him, had, at one point, been able to read him like a book, and it terrified him.

"What happened to callin me Master?"

Drake took a step back as Alistair took a step forward.

"You are not my master."

Drake dodged the plasma bolt aimed at his head, and countered with one of his own. Drake wouldn't be able to defeat Alistair, but he'd be able to attempt to run. Memories of his Morganian apprenticeship ran through his mind. He had Dave and Amanda who helped with his abandonment issues, but there was still an underlying sense of loyalty to the first person to believe in him…until a plasma bolt connected with his arm, the force almost breaking it again. Drake ran, ignoring the insults hurled at him.

Veronica looked at the door to the shop as the bell rang, Drake had practically blown the door down, and his magic was unstable.

"What happened?"

He explained everything as she healed the damage to his arm.

"You survived, and were able to fight back. You did well."

Drake nodded, feeling mostly useless. He'd promised to take care of Alistair, and he wasn't able to.

Balthazar and Dave entered the shop, and Veronica took Balthazar aside, to talk to him about the recent development, and because she felt Drake's magic calm when he saw Dave. Dave sat next to Drake, who promptly leaned on him. Dave put his arm around Drake's shoulder.

* * *

><p>February?<p>

* * *

><p>Dave's apartment had gone up in flames, with Dave, Drake, and Bennet in it. Drake had shoved Dave and Tank out the window onto the fire escape, with an order to call the fire department and their masters. Drake ducked back into the apartment and started looking for Bennet. He'd been in his bedroom when the fire had literally spontaneously erupted. They hadn't used the stove, or had candles lit, and when Drake absolutely needed to smoke, he went out on Dave's fire escape, but since he only did it when he was stressed, he very rarely smoked at Dave's. Drake suspected it was Alistair's work, fire was his preferred element. He heard Bennet cough and made his way towards the sound, attempting to clear the smoke from his path. Both Drake and Dave had attempted to put out the fire magically, but it came back twice as bad. The door in front of Drake's face opened and Bennet was leaning on the doorframe, soaked. He'd thought farther ahead than Drake had in that regard. They made their way to the fire escape, Drake pushing Bennet along. Drake was the last one out of the apartment, he couldn't see Dave on the street below yet, nor could he hear sirens nearby. He heard him exclaim when Bennet made it down, and when he cleared the smoke pouring from the building, he could see the relief on his face. Dave promptly hugged him when he stepped off the fire escape.<p> 


	17. In which MORE stuff happens

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S., Balthazar B.

Rating: K+.

More Timeskipity stuff and fluff.

Authoress Ramblings: Double update for you since I didn't update yesterday. This is only two snippets, because they were too short to be their own chapters, but I didn't have them written for the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Two hours after the fire<p>

* * *

><p>Bennet had been admitted to the hospital for smoke inhalation. Drake had been treated for smoke inhalation, but had been released. Dave, who had been shoved from the apartment as the inferno started, was fine, if shaken. Bennet would be released into his girlfriend's care. Dave would move in with Drake, since he didn't want to move above the Arcana Cabana with Balthazar and Veronica. At the scene, Dave hadn't let Drake go until the firefighters arrived, and now that they were in the back seat of Drake's chauffer driven SUV, Dave resumed his clinging. Drake held him, he could feel the tiny tremors racking Dave's frame, he was terrified. Drake didn't know it, but Dave was terrified of fire, he had been ever since the day he met Balthazar for the first time when he was ten.<p>

"You gonna be okay?"Dave nodded into Drake's shoulder.

"What's wrong, luv?"

Dave looked up at Drake, who looked at him, concerned.

"I-I'm terrified of fire…I have been since the day I met Balthazar for the first time…"

Drake held him, knowing what it was like to be that afraid. He gently kissed Dave before turning to his driver, asking him to take the fastest route to the penthouse, and not worry about the paparazzi.

* * *

><p>April 25th (The day after Easter)<p>

* * *

><p>Veronica and Balthazar had gone home in the early hours of the morning, after Dave fell asleep in Drake's lap, Drake had been able to maneuver them into a more comfortable position on the couch, Drake wouldn't be able to get up until Dave woke up. When he heard the front door close, he settled down and attempted to go to sleep.<p>

He'd only been asleep about 15 minutes when he was woken up by Dave moving, he tightened his arms around him.

"Drake, let me go."

"Comfy…"

"Come on Drake. Can we at least move off the couch?"

Drake, through his sleep haze, recognized that they would be more comfortable in his bed. He let Dave go and got up off he couch, heading for his bedroom. He heard Dave's bedroom door open and close. He went into his room, changed into his sleep pants and climbed into bed. He knew there was a chance Dave wouldn't join him. He felt the bed dip with added weight. He rolled over to see Dave.

"I'm still welcome aren't I?"

"Of course, luv." Drake smiled and pulled Dave close.


	18. Firsts

Parasite

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Genre: General

Characters: Drake S., Dave S.

Rating: K+.

Authoress Notes: At the moment I wrote the first section there was a half an hour until my 19th birthday. I wanted this one to be special, so I tried to take a bit more time. When I finished it was an hour after my birthday. Also...this is the last chapter...I wanted it to be a build up to this, and it went faster than I thought. There WILL be other stories along with this, because I still need to take care of Alistair and other things, but as for Parasite, this is it, Parasite is Drave, and anymore would get away from them.

* * *

><p>When Drake told Dave he loved him.<p>

* * *

><p>It hadn't, for all Drake's natural flair, been elaborate. There was no public declaration. It wasn't even very romantic. They'd been in the car going home from the Arcana Cabana, and since Drake rarely took the most direct route, they had time to talk, just the two of them, no Amanda, no Veronica or Balthazar, and most defiantly no paparazzi. Granted this might've been easier if Amanda had told him what to say, like in his press conferences, but this wasn't a press conference, and he wanted this to actually come from his heart and he wanted to mean it.<p>

"Dave," The convenient red light gave Drake a chance to look at Dave, "I've wanted to tell you this for a while…I love you."

The light changed and the moment was gone.

* * *

><p>When Dave told Drake he loved him<p>

* * *

><p>It hadn't been much more romantic, romance wasn't Dave's forte. They were sitting on the couch in Drake's living room, a cushion worth of space between them, verging on awkward. Dave had scooted over and cuddled up to Drake, taking a moment to whisper in his ear.<p>

"I love you"

Drake's arms wrapped around Dave and held him close.

"I love you too.

* * *

><p>When Drake officially asked Dave out<p>

* * *

><p>Drake had been on stage when the idea struck. He wanted to turn and head backstage, to where Dave was, but he couldn't, but that didn't mean it was any easier to fight that urge. It was the longest show of his life. As soon as the crowd went wild at the reversed tiger and leopard trick he chose for his exit and the lights went up, he returned to his dressing room, where Dave was doing physics homework.<p>

"You didn't watch?"Dave pointed to the plasma TV on the wall.

"I did. Just from in here."

Drake nodded and gently pulled the textbook away from Dave.

"Dave, look at me."Dave did.

"Will you go out with me?"

Drake found his arms full of Prime Merlinian, and they over balanced and fell over.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The First Date<p>

* * *

><p>It went off without a hitch. Drake had reserved the entire dining floor of Dave's favorite restaurant, mostly so the paparazzi couldn't get in, and it helped that the owner was a friend of Drake's. They started the evening there, and ended up back in their living room after a few stops of Dave's choosing. The paparazzi weren't around, which, since Dave didn't like the scrutiny, was good.<p>

"I love you."

* * *

><p>The First Kiss (As a couple)<p>

* * *

><p>Their first kiss came after Dave got out of the hospital after being knocked down a flight of stairs. Drake had, after making sure Dave was going to be okay, gone searching for the person responsible. He'd been about to punch the guy when Dave called and asked him to come back, and to not go seeking revenge for him, from the guy's reaction it had been an accident. Drake glared at the jock in front of him. Accident…yeah right. Drake knew Dave wasn't exactly popular. He sighed, let the jock go, and started to leave. At least that was his intention, until the jock swung a punch at him. Drake intercepted the punch, twisted the guy's arm, hearing it break, and delivered a punch of his own, with his ringed hand, breaking the guy's nose. They'd drawn a crowd that hadn't been there to see Drake threaten the guy, so Drake had plenty of eyewitnesses if charges were pressed against him. Drake left. Dave was probably worrying about him. When he got to the hospital, and into Dave's room, he was sitting up on the bed, waiting for him.<p>

"They said I can go. I've got a few bruises and a sprained wrist, but nothing too major."

Drake's walk of the stage was worse, partly because of location, partly because Drake didn't know how to land. Dave had been bullied and picked on, he knew how to protect himself from major damage.

They were walking out of the hospital when the guy who'd tripped Dave and attacked Drake came walking in.

"I'm gonna sue you. I'll sue you for every penny you have."

Drake stood to his full height, and with his heels on, he towered over the other.

"Try it. I have the best lawyers in New England."

Drake turned, his coat billowing behind him, and led Dave from the hospital.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

Drake opened Dave's door for him, then got in.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Luv, drop it."

Drake leaned over and kissed Dave.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>The Media Response<p>

* * *

><p>Drake held a press conference, which wasn't unusual, but the person next to him was.<p>

"I've called this press conference to address the recent reports in the media. Please hold your questions until the end." The line was obviously rehearsed. Drake shuffled his papers.

"It has been reported that I am in a same-sex relationship with the man beside me, and you deserve the truth. It's not fair to him, or you for me to hide this any longer. It is true. We're dating."

The reporters started clamoring.

"We will not be taking questions."

Drake kissed Dave before leading him away.


End file.
